Cuando Voldy conocio a Bella
by WitherWings09
Summary: Aka esta la primer parte de una serie d 3 fics...en este veran como se conocen 2 de los personajes mas importantes de la saga


"_Cuando Voldy conoció a Bella"_

Tarde en la noche, Rodolphus y Rabastan estaban en la casa del primero, nerviosos y restregándose las manos. No se miraban ni decían una palabra. El silencio lo era todo. Cuando iban a levantarse para ir en busca de su destino, sucedió lo que Rodolphus se temía. Bellatrix entró a la cocina, los miró a ambos y preguntó despectiva:

-¿Que les pasa a ustedes dos?-. Rodolphus no se lo había contado…cruzó miradas con su hermano, y respondió con su grave voz:

-Nos estamos por ir, Bella...No esperes despierta.  
-¿A donde van? -pregunta Bella, con desconcierto  
-No puedo decírtelo  
-¿Por que no? Soy tu esposa, debo saber donde vas a estar.  
-Esta bien, esta bien, no te enojes Bella -interviene Rabastan  
-No te metas Bas...- le contestó a éste. Luego, mirando a Rodolphus, preguntó-¿A donde van?  
-OK, te lo diré. Bas y yo iremos a alistarnos en las filas de mortifagos de Lord Voldemort...

Un incomodo silencio...parecía que el aire de la habitación se había congelado...estaba tan tenso, que podría cortarse con un hechizo seccionador...saliendo de su estupor, Bella sorprendentemente sonríe y pregunta como si fuera una pequeña:

-¿Puedo ir con ustedes?-. Los hermanos quedaron helados...no podían creer eso de Bella, tan buena ama de casa y esposa...

-Creo que es muy peligroso, Bella -dijo Rabastan  
-Vamos Rodo...Bas...llévenme con ustedes...seré tan buena y mejor que ustedes...

Ambos meditaron un poco, cruzando miradas de vez en cuando, hasta q Rodolphus cortó el silencio:

-Esta bien...¿tienes tu varita?...bueno, salgamos ahora, porque ya estamos por llegar tarde...y prométeme algo Bella: si se pone peligroso o si t ordeno que vuelvas, hazlo...

Bellatrix lo pensó solo unos segundos hasta que respondió: -Muy bien -aunque en su mente pensaba todo lo contrario.

Los hermanos Lestrange y Bellatrix salieron por la puerta, cruzaron el pequeño jardín, y más allá de las protecciones se detuvieron.

-Te guiare hasta donde debemos ir -dijo Rabastan, ofreciéndole un brazo a Bella

Los 3 giraron prácticamente al unísono, en un leve giro y desaparecieron.

A muchos kilómetros de allí, en un oscuro cementerio de Pequeño Hangleton, reaparecieron las 3 personas. No había nadie en ese cementerio...al menos, no vivo...

-Dicen q es muy puntual -dijo Rabastan mirando su reloj-. Solo faltan 15 segundos.

Transcurrido ese tiempo, se oyó un leve "Crack", y en un torbellino de capa, apareció enfrente de ellos, el Señor Tenebroso, El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, Ya Sabes Quien: Lord Voldemort.

-Dijeron q iban a ser 2 hombres -dijo Voldemort mirando con desprecio a la muchacha.  
-Lo lamento, Mi Lord. Insistió en venir. También quiere unirse a sus filas, Señor. Es de fiar -dijo temerosamente Rodolphus.

Bellatrix, mientras tanto, miraba como embelezada a Voldemort. Encontraba algo en aquella persona, que lo hacia muy atractivo para ella. En ese momento, Bella hizo un juramento en su cabeza: juró dar lo mejor de si para unirse a ese extraordinario mago, incluso si eso le costaba la vida.  
De repente, Bella sintió que se le nublaban los pensamiento brevemente...

-Interesante -dijo Voldemort, luego de usar la Legeremancia- Bien, vayamos a lo que nos concierne. Voldemort saco su blanca varita de pluma de fénix de su bolsillo...la miro unos instantes, rememorando las cosas q había hecho con aquella varita, y le pidió a Rodolphus:

-Bien Rodolphus...si estas dispuesto a servirme, deberás hacer un Juramento Inquebrantable, pero levemente modificado por mi...  
-Como usted ordene, Mi Lord -respondió Rodolphus, con una leve reverencia  
-Dame tu antebrazo izquierdo

(Rodolphus se arremango la manga de la túnica, y se la dio con cierto temor)  
-Bien -dijo Voldemort, apuntando el antebrazo con su varita- solamente jura lo siguiente: Juras servir a Lord Voldemort, por siempre y para siempre?  
-Lo juro -respondió Rodolphus, mientras una leve mancha negra comenzó a crecer en el antebrazo...parecía haber salido de la varita, como una mancha de tinta que sale de un bolígrafo...le quemaba, pero no hizo el mas leve gemido o mueca...  
-Juras lealtad a tu Señor, por siempre y para siempre?  
-Lo juro -poniéndose la mancha cada vez mas nítida...parecía una especie de calavera, pero aun no lograba verla bien  
-Juras que darás tu vida, si es necesario, para salvar a tu Lord?  
-Lo juro -la mancha se hizo visible, y Rodolphus pudo ver que en su brazo tenia casi terminado un tatuaje de una calavera con algo saliendo de su boca.  
-Juras realizar cada orden y pedido que te pida tu Amo?  
-Lo juro -respondió al fin Rodolphus.

Voldemort alejo la varita, mirando su obra terminada. En el antebrazo de Rodolphus, había aparecido una marca completamente negro azabache, que representaba una calavera, con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, a modo de lengua.  
Voldemort repitió el hechizo con Rabastan. Cuando llego el turno de la muchacha, Voldemort miro brevemente sus marrones ojos…esos ojos brillantes que intentaban expresarle lo mucho que apreciaba eso…Bellatrix pronuncio el Juramento mas fuerte y segura que los anteriores…allí fue cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta que ella sería, y es, mucho mas poderosa que los hermanos…

-Muy bien- dijo Voldemort -. Ahora son fieles a mi, a Lord Voldemort…ahora son Mortifagos…bueno, debo irme. Como comprenderán, soy un mago muy ocupado. Ah, cierto…casi lo olvido.

Voldemort alzo su varita, es hizo un complicado movimiento con ella, haciendo aparecer de la nada, 3 mascaras blancas, con forma de calavera.

-Sus regalos- dijo entregándoselas -. Esto es muy simple. Si los necesito los llamare. Estoy seguro de que lo notaran –dijo formando una leve sonrisa y mirando las marcas-. Estén donde estén, no importa lo que estén haciendo, deberán presentarse ante mi. Si no acuden al llamado, o si descubro que me traicionan, no solo quedaran fuera de las filas de los Mortifagos, sino de las filas de la vida, ya que perecerán ante mi varita. ¿Quedo claro?

-Si, mi Lord- respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Bien. Debo irme. Estén atentos. Pronto necesitare sus servicios. Y si logran realizar con éxito mis pedidos, tal vez les dé alguna tarea mayor –dijo Riddle pensativo-. Digamos que tengo un pequeño problema con los Longbottom.

Sin decir mas, y en un revuelo de capa, Voldemort desapareció, dejando a los Lestrange parados en ese cementerio, dudosos y ansiosos.


End file.
